HunterXMonster
by BlizzardBlade
Summary: It's my first fanfic so go easy on me. The story is about selected heroes destiny


HunterXMonster

Hi, all it's me BlizzardBlade. It's my first time, so go easy on the reviews.

This story is original created by me and I don't own Monster Hunter

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Fuh…nice work everyone"Kuro said

"yeah nice work"Ashura said

"hey, we killed the deviljho just for 2 minutes? It's record guys" Akane said

"ok, it's time for go home"Asaki said . "Bye, Kuro see you again tomorrow" said they to Kuro. "yeah, bye".

Just when Kuro touched in PSP, the PSP shake. "Hmm. . what happen in my psp?" A bright light suck Kuro into the PSP. "GYAAA…. . " then the room is silent and remain the PSP.

After Kuro being sucked into the PSP he was unconscious and woke up in a house. "Where am I?" then a man that bring a greatsword came in. "Hey, are you wake up yet?" "Ummm…yeah, but who you are and where am i?" "My name is Ulfsar, you in Yukumo village"

After that greetings, a person shout " HELP, A THOUSAND OF VELOCIPREY CAME HERE. " "What? Velociprey? That weak monster dare to came here?" (Velociprey? I have hear the name but…why I can't remember?) "Come on, help villager and save Yukumo, this I give sword and shield. Introduction can delay later and I sure you are good person"

After Kuro touched the weapon, he and Ulfsar defended the town, many people that from Yukumo guild come for help. The Velociprey without shout, they attacked the town

But for a reason the velociprey just attack Kuro, Kuro was panicked. He defended with his shield.

Traaang…traaang…traaang…. Many people taunt the velocipreys but it doesn't work and just help Kuro kill them all.

Kuro heard a voice: O…destined warrior, I am Hagokh The Fire, I granted you my power to saved this village. After Kuro heard that, Kuro's eyes become red and the his blade covered with thick red aura. Kuro jumped and stab the sword into land and created a blast of fire. Many velocipreys died after that attack. The other velocipreys was afraid and run away.

After that attack, Kuro unconscious. Ulfsar and the chief come helped Kuro to his house. The chief said "Maybe this is the Hero that the ancient legend told, he blessed with our god power Hagokh and maybe at same time the judgement beast come someday" Ulfsar was shocked after he heard that. (Could this teenager able to saved the world?) Ulfsar argument with his self

**Chapter 2: The One Who Choosen**

"Ngghh…Ow, my feet hurt" then a old woman came "You wake up already?" "Who are you?" "Me? I'm Chief Aika and what's your name? O, choosen one"

"My name Kuro and what do you mean? I'm just a teenager that helped defended this town. "

"Hahaha, came to my house if you fell better. There is something that I wanted talked to you", "Uh ok chief"

Then the chief leaving Kuro's house.

Kuro get up and look around, he looked there is many weapon and he choose greatsword. Then he equip it and go to the chief house.

"Greetings Kuro. Please sit down and have a tea" Chief pour some tea to Kuro and begin to talk. Listen Kuro this tale is related to you"

"Once upon a time, there are 4 god. They are Hagokh The Fire, Lunatic The Moon, Raimon The Thunder and Wargath The Wind.

They're all is the god of war. They're job is save all human from the beast of judgment, AmatsuMagatsuhi.

Before they are disappear, the god tell the beast will resurrected from it's sleep so each of god promised they will bring one of choosen warrior and blessed them with their power. "

"So, I'm blessed with the power of Hagokh?" "Yes, it's true Kuro. Now to show you are the hero than please slay Rathalos, it quiet hard for you but I think I will write this for blacksmith"

Script…. . script…script…. "Ok, here it is. " "Thank you, Chief. " "No, problem but make sure you bring Ulfsar with so he can report to me, oh and also I give this potion for you and some money"

Then Kuro go out from chief house and go to the Blacksmith

"Howdy, Kuro. What's bring you here?" "This is letter from the chief, please read it"

The blacksmith read it…"Hmm…ok, take this pal. " "what is this?" "This is longsword from Nargacuga, the fierce monster, it has a moderate damage and 50% of critical so you can broke up the part of Rathalos. "

"What about my armor?" "Armor? There are no request armor from elder but there is a message for you. Read it , Kuro"

"To prove you are the hero, I musn't use the armor. Believe in your self and take out your power"

"ok, thanks blacksmith. After the battle I returned this to you" "Bye, pal. May Hagokh blessed you!"

Then he meet Ulfsar and ask him to company him and report to the elder after the hunt.

After that Kuro left Yukumo and go search the Rathalos. He search everywhere, at least he found it in volcano. Rathalos noticed Kuro and shout KAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…then after that he launched a fireball. Kuro dodged it, but after Kuro dodged Rathalos run forward toward to the Kuro and stab him "UGH, this monster…. It's time for attack" then Kuro threw flashbomb that he already bought and the flashbomb dizzied Rathalos. "it's chance!" Kuro slash his longsword rapidly on the head, wing and tail. And the result is the Rathalos head is broke, it's wing is broke and the tail is broken off.

The Rathalos rage and cause Kuro no chance to attack, Rathalos always attack him, stomp him, and shoot him. Finally, Kuro in critical condition. Kuro rage too but his rage is more controllable, he close his eyes, when Rathalos attack Kuro's slash his head with one slash but very fast, Ulfsar can't see his sword too. Finally Rathalos dead and Kuro have can obtained some material from Rathalos body and go home.

Ulfsar reported to elder and elder is smiled, elder bring Kuro to the town square and said "To all villager, our god has choose the hero his name is KURO!" all villager is happy.

"Kuro, now you are the hero, you can obtained this sword as reward from me. And please can you join our guild?" "With my pleasure, elder. " And that day all villager include Kuro were having party

**Chapter 3 : The Choosen**

Kuro has been maked a team to go to the tournament.

"All equipment friend let's make this guild proud of us. Sakio,Andy,Terry let's go"

"Aye sir"

In the tournament…

"Welcome all guild from all country. I'm MC Steve. There are 32 guild in the world that is going to compete and the last 4 guild will be Team Free for All. Ok let's start!"

Kuro and the other compete with other guild from the most survive from a horde of velociprey,giaprey,genprey and their boss,the fastest kill big monster and the other and finally the 4 guild that survive is Yukumo Guild,Aqua Guild,Lunar Guild and Raigeki Guild.

Kuro's felt strange "Is that my friend? Why they in here?" Kuro shout to them "HEY ASAKI,AKANE,ASHURA WHAT YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Who you are? Are you mocking us? How dare you?"

MC Steve directly say "OK,everyone let's begin"

"HOW DARE YOU MOCKING TO ME? HAMMER COMBO:INFINITE WAVE!"Asaki said

"LET'S SPEAK IN THE BATTLE! BOW SPECIAL SKILL: LIGHTNING ARROW RAIN!"Akane said

"You all just shut up! LONGSWORD STYLE: ABYSS SILENT!"Ashura said

"I have no choice,sorry my friend. GREATSWORD STYLE: PURGATORY BLADE!"Kuro said

Suddenly the head of union guild stand up and shout " STOP YOUR ACTION! You four is the choosen by the god,stop fighting now and please reunion to fight again the judgement beast!"

After the head say that,they stop and try to make friend with each other. Kuro remain silent he shocked they don't remember him but someday he believe that their friend can remember him. Suddenly, tears come out from his eyes.

"What is this….They don't remember me? I also have amnesia but…but….hiks hiks….."

Chief Aika come and calmed he down " I know,but it you guys destiny,but you are special,you can't forget your friends. So I promote you as the leader of the hero because you have leader can't leave their comrade and always their. Kuro remained silent but he nodded

**Last Chapter: Amatsu Magatsuhi,The Judgement Beast**

The day has come to the group to slay down that left the village and search the Amatsu and finally reach the place,the place was dark,full of thunder,typhoon but it didn't make them run,they all understood about their destiny.

The beast remain silent while the team have reach the destination,Kuro and other finally attack the Amatsu,the divine war finally begin!

"So this is Amatsu? Ok,as the appetizer,eat this LIGHTNING ARROW RAIN LVL 5!"

"Don't forget about me! HAMMER SKILL: STUNNER!"

"Takedown it's feet first. LONGSWORD SKILL: FLASH SCYTHE!"

Kuro remains silently while the other have use the most powerful skill to Amatsu continuously and then finally he action "YOU ARE THE TROUBLE OF ALL! DIVINE PURGATORY BLADE!"

After Kuro attack Amatsu with that skill,Amatsu looked very hurt and then it rage,it called typhoon,thunder and other attacks,attack Kuro and the other until they are can't move.

"Ugh,is this the end"said Asaki

"There no end of this!" suddenly Kuro wake up and Kuro face became looks evil.

"KHIKHIKHI. Is this your power,hey cursed beast? I show you the real power. DIVINE PURGATORY BLADE:EX MODE!" Suddenly Kuro have wing and attack Amatsu with no his friend get up and use their secret skill to kill the beast

Finally,they can kill it. A light from sky towards to them. All human in there say thank you to them especially from the elder from each village.

Kuro friend finally remember Kuro, and they fly to the sky and suck by a portal that can send them to their world.

Kuro and the other come out from their PSP's . Kuro wake up and looked into the his PSP,he saw Chief Aika,Ulfsar and the villager smile to him. Kuro hear a sound "Thank you,Kuro."

THE END


End file.
